


My Heart and Soul Were Never Mine to Own

by Secretlifeoffangirls (BeelineBees)



Series: Lucifer Prompts [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blue Eyes, F/M, Gen, Heterochromia, Love Confessions, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate Heterochromia, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates have each other's eye color, Work In Progress, eye color soulmates, moved from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelineBees/pseuds/Secretlifeoffangirls
Summary: AU where humans have soulmates and a soul mark. The soul mark is in the form of matching eye colors. Basically, you share your eye colors with your partner.Your eyes will revert back to natural color when meeting your soulmate. The change usually doesn’t happen instantly.---Chloe always loved her blue eyesWhen she turned 18, brown speckles appeared in her eyesMany consider her eyes pretty. But sometimes they can be... Off Putting. Especially when they seem to burn with hellfire when Chloe gives angry looks. It's probably the lighting. Brown eyes don't flash red.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090289
Kudos: 12





	My Heart and Soul Were Never Mine to Own

**Author's Note:**

> This is another short work in progress au prompt.
> 
> Title lyric source: "Devil Like Me" Rainbow Kitten Surprise

Chloe always loved her blue eyes  
When she turned 18, brown speckles appeared in her eyes  
Many consider her eyes pretty. But sometimes they can be... Off Putting. Especially when they seem to burn with hellfire when Chloe gives angry looks. It's probably the lighting. Brown eyes don't flash red.  
Maybe, whenever they flash, the skin around her eyes changes too. Instead of pretty skin, it appears burnt/fleshy/red. So Chloe tries very hard to keep a professional appearance. To not let anything get to her, so they don't change out of control. She doesn't want to be more of an outcast after the Palmetto drama. She decided to get select eye contacts to hide the brown color.  
(I'm sure others wouldn't want to show their soul mark, so it's easy to get color contacts.)  
Lucifer has pretty brown eyes. It does make it easy to charm humans. He just needs to flash a smile and let his eyes do the talking.  
He never expected blue to appear in his eyes after finally making LA his home.  
Soul marks/mates are such a human thing. Letting fate, letting DAD decide who you belong to? NO. What a horrible life, to be tied to ONE measly human for the rest of eternity, with no choice in the matter. Besides, so many humans have blue eyes. Why should he waste his time searching when humans come to see him at LUX. Let this "soulmate" come to him.  
So he ignored this new development. 

Until Delilah is killed. And he meets the Detective.  
Since she wears contacts, no immediate connection is made between her and Lucifer. Both think, "Hey, he's got brown/blue eyes" and "she's got blue eyes," but they don't even get their hopes up that the other could be their partner. Chloe has two blue eyes, so Lucifer figures that she's already happy with someone else. But Dan isn't her soulmate. And they're separating anyway.  
It's not until Lucifer breaks into Chloe's house and sees her after her shower that he realizes that she still hasn't met her soulmate. This is his chance to sleep with her and to get those pesky feelings away.  
Chloe tries to play it off. Sure she has brown eyes that match his. (What she doesn't tell him is how her eyes flash sometimes. Or how her face seems to change too.)  
And sure, he says he's the Devil. (Which may explain the weird eyes and skin...) But she doesn't believe in that stuff. Lucifer's just a weirdo.  
After the players club and the meet-up with the kidnappers, Chloe slowly starts to connect the dots. She did see something in the warehouse. Just because he bled doesn't explain away the other supernatural stuff about him.  
The next week when they talk and tells him she can be vulnerable around him, she decides to tell him about her eyes. The ones that flame red. Like his.  
Cue angst and Lucifer trying to distance himself from Chloe because 1) vulnerability sucks and 2) no human, especially not the Detective, deserves to be like him. To have a burnt devil form and devil eyes. Or have him as a soulmate. 

Cue Chloe having to deal with the reality that is her friend. Her partner is the Devil. (The king of hell. A manipulator and liar?) And the fact that she's basically destined to be in love with him forever.  
But they prove to each other over and over that they need each other as partners (as work partners, as friends, as soulmates!). Both of their eyes revert back to their natural colors. Chloe has her blue eyes again. And Lucifer has his brown ones.  
They show each other that they can depend on each other and be vulnerable around the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for more prompts.  
> https://secretlifeoffangirls.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing


End file.
